The Poisonous Jealousy
by Leta McGotor
Summary: Someone tries to kill Severus Snape and hurts in the progress Minerva McGonagall badly. Promtly unite both Heads of Houses and the hunting begins. Who will they meet at the end and how will it change their normal lifes? Read and find out. SSMM
1. Yellow

**The Poisonous Jealousy**

**Leta McGotor**

Helo there. I know it took me a bit longer than usually to write something and i know that „At the Grave of my brother" is not finished yet, but I promise that i will now work on it better.

So, just enjoy! ;-D

**Chapter 1: Yellow**

Minerva McGonagall strode purposely through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her facial expression was set, in her hands she held five big rolls of parchment and a bag, wich looked very businesslike and was completely suitable to the dark green dress she was wearing. The sound of her shoes could be heard nearly all over the castle, because as there were holidays no students tumbled through the corridors and made noise no mortable could really bear.

Nevertheless her timetable was more than filled for the day. In a few hours there was a meeting in the ministry together with Albus about all sorts of getting money for the school and paying the school supplies and organising the student groups and so on. Normally there was no problem with that, but now the ministry was sure that they had to have an overlook over the school and its doings.

To add to all this Rolanda Hooch had blockaded her whole morning. She had been nervous and really on edge for days and she, Minerva, and Pomona Sprout had tried all possible and impossible to convince her to tell them what was the matter. But Rolanda had kept silenceand had given them just a few hints. With these the other two were able to distingish the probelm and to describe it as lovesickness. Who the lucky chap was, they did not know yet, but it was merely a matter of one or two days.

Another point on Minervas shedule was no other than Severus Snape. Every year when the summer holidays started, the teachers had to made a list of supplies needed for the upcoming school year. So far all of them had finished this task quite easily as many of them wrote this list even before term ended. Severus was an exception, not every year just this one, but today was the meeting and she needed the list badly.

So after a few minutes Minerva stood in front of the heavy door in the dungeons, behind which Severus Snape was working on a special potion. She knocked sharply but no one answered. She knocked again, but there was no reaction. So she shrugged her shoulders and just entered the room.

Severus Snape did not look up when she entered. He had not expected anyone else. In fact, he had not expected anyone at all. When he noticed Minerva he instinctly knew why she was there.

„Not now!", he said without lifting his head. „Later"

„You have said that the last time"

„Yes, but now is really bad."

„You repeat yourself. I just want the list"

„Come in a few hours and you get it."

„Oh no, don't you think you can get rid of me so easily this time. I have time enough, I can wait." That was not exactly true remembering the meeting with the ministry later, but it sounded just the way, that Severus might give her the list.

„Then wait, I cannot do anything about it, can I."

„You can give me the list."

„I have not written it. Say that I don't need anything, that all is fine." He stressed the last word, still hanging over his kettle. Minerva rolled her eyes. She had hoped that this would be easier.

„Then I will stay.", she declared and put her things on one of the desks in the room.

Severus just shrugged his shoulders. Minutes passed without them speaking anything to each other. The few minutes turned into an hour and still they had not spoken again. Suddenly Severus turned around and looked at Minerva.

„You can help me, after all you are already here and you have nothing to do than bore yourself to death." Minerva stood up.

„If it quickens the whole affair... What can I do?"

„You can stir this counterclockwise –clockwise – counterclockwise – and again clockwise. Each one twelve times. You are able to do that, aren't you?"

„I'm no student of yours, Severus. Of course I am. I also had potions in my time at school."

„Oh, really?", he answered sarcasticly. „That's been quite a time, hasn't it?"

„Why, do you feel you yourself age that fast?", she bit back. Nevertheless Minerva took the dipper and did what she was told. While stirring she looked into the kettle. There was nothing comparable to potions she knew on a regular basis. This one was dark yellow, more an amber tone of colour. Here and there single bubbles emerged from it. But the whole thing smelled of nothing.

Minerva glanced at Severus who stood in front of a desk and looked very puzzled. From time to time he took one of the many different bottles there, opened it, looked at the inside, smelled it and put the bottle back again. Sometimes he shook his head and reached for the next one, sometimes he just stood there deeply in thought. Minerva looked again at the potion she was stirring right now. Somehow the potion looked different. Surely it was still of this strong yellow colour, but there were definedly more bubbles there and the whole kettle seemed to be more filled that before.

„Severus...?", she asked tentatively. „Severus?" But he didn't seem to hear her so absorbed was he with his numerous bottles. Again he reached for another one, opened it and smelled, still he was puzzled.. Then suddenly he wrinkled his forehead and looked at the label of the bottle.

„Severus... the potion..."

In the same moment his face enlighted, for he had solved his own private riddle. He turned around and for the first time realised that Minerva had called him now for the fith time.

„Go back..." he called to her, but it was to late. The whole potion exploded and Severus could just fast enough crouch down to avoid the yellow liquid wash all over him.

When he stood again, he looked around. Minerva had not been able to duck right in time and was completely hit with the whole force of it all. Severus found her lying between two desks, that were upset by the explosion. He crouched down next to her.

„Minerva... Minerva, can you hear me?" Slowly she opened her eyes. Her head hurt badly and when she grazed her lips with her hand she found blood on it. Slowly she tried to sit up, Severus supporting her.

„Are you all right,? Do you have any pain? Say someting!", he sounded a bit frightened and held her carefully and close.

„It's...", she stopped. The world was spinning around her. She looked up into his face, but before she could really focus on anything, she fell into darkness und unconsciousness.

***

So, that's it. The first chapter is done. I already know how the next chapters will look like, so I hope I can update soon. **Surely I would be faster with you hitting that small button there and write me a review. Thank you!**


	2. Blue

**The Poisonous Jealuosy**

Leta McGotor

Hello there, here is my second chapter. I hope you like it. (and tell me so in the end) ;-D. A big thank you goes to all who have read and reviewed. I hope I could answer your questions all right.

Of all reviews there was one with a question I will answer here. The Time: I never thought about the time all this is happening, but I believe it is best situated between GoF and HBP. **So, but now enjoy reading. ;-D**

Chapter 2: Blue

Albus Dumbledore sighed. Some of his colleagues had already left the castle, Poppy Pomfrey was visiting her sister, Filius Flitwick went to Dulin and all the others had already plans for the next weeks. Of course, the summer holidays were a really enjoyable part of the year. Every year Albus himself spent the first three weeks with his brother somewhere both of them had not been before. Together they were more than 200 years old, so there were many places they had already visited. This year they had planned a tour through Canada and afterwards they wanted to see some parts of Australia that were not widely known.

But Albus had had to cancel these plans as the ministry thought it necessary to have an insight view of all activities in Hogwarts. This meeting was today and was not really hightening his mood. Albus was glad that Minerva accompanied him, so probably the minister would not bore him to deah with his ways of asking the unimportant.

But right now Albus Dumbledore was puzzled. He had planned to meet Minerva 20 minutes ago. But she had not turned up. In the contrary, no one had seen her for hours. She was neither in her classroom nor her office. And now he knew that she was not in her private quarters either. Where had she gone? Had she forgotten all about the meeting?

Slowly he strolled down the corridors and out into the grounds. His last hope was that maybe Pomona Sprout would know where she was, otherwise he would have to go alone and that was even less enjoyable than it already was. Finally he arrived at the greenhouses and heard voices talking.

But as he arrived at the scenary Minerva was not there. Instead Rolanda Hooch was sitting on the ground while Pomona Sprout was handling one or two of the ungliest plants he had ever seen. Both women turned their heads as Albus emerged. Both saw his disappointed face.

„Albus, what is it?", asked Pomona while she pushed one of the plants down in a black pot.

„Actually I was looking for Minerva and I had hoped that she would be here."

„I have seen her this morning in her office. I think she was working on something for the ministry or so... or was it something else..? I was not really interested in it but maybe you will find her there.", answered Rolanda and yawned widely.

„I have already looked there and in her quarters and her classrom. There is a meeting in half an hour in the ministry both of us need to attend. But I don't know where she is."

„Maybe she has forgotten that it was today.", said Rolandy without much interest.

„Surely not. Have you looked probably? Maybe she misunderstood you and thinks you meet her there.", said Pomona. Albus shook his head.

„I'm going to look again, but I have not much time. If you meet her, tell her that I have already gone to London."

„Of course.", answered Pomona while she put the first plant aside and pushed the next one down another equally ugly pot.

When he was gone Pomona turned around and looked at her friend. Rolanda was playing with a cord and had a far-away-expression on her face.

„It's curious, is it not? I mean Minerva would not really forget such a thing like a meeting in the ministry. Did you speak with her this morning? Did she say somethig about it?"

„I... I don't know. She did not say anyting at all... I believe."

„What do you mean with that?"

„I spoke mostly with her and not the other way around. I told you she had to do with whatever she was doing there, ... and ... and maybe she is down in the dungeons again... with Severus. She has often been there in the last days." Pomona rolled her eyes.

„She has been there because he just didn't manage to give her the list of supplies. ... But when you spoke the greatest part of your conversation, have you at least told her who it is you love so very much?" Pomona winked at her.

„No.", answered Rolanda with a bitter expression. „As he does not want me, I believe he is not worth a thought at all."

„Oh, what made you change your mind? Did he tell you, did you speak with him or... or... Have you seen him with someone else?"

„No.", answered Rolanda but her expression was even more bitter than before.

„Then, what happened?"

„It's not your business, right? Do you know that you are both a pain in the neck to me with all your questions. It is so..." she made an aggravated gesture, stood up and strode out of the greenhouse.

Pomona stared after her. The whole afternoon they had spoken and laughed and anything. She did not understand why Rolandy was so aggravated right at the moment. The whole time she had started grinning like mad when they had asked her about her love and had clearly enjoyed giving information – so what was wrong now? After a while Pomona shook her head, murmured something about lovesick women and restarted her work with the plants.

Rolanda rushed back into the castle. She was so furious that she collided with somone who turned around the corner.

„Rolanda, did something happen?"

„A.. Albus, no, I... I just... I thought you were already gone... to the ministry I mean."

„Yes, I thought I could find Minerva somewhere but I was not successful. So, au revoir.", he said and went out of the hall. Rolanda shook her head and went to her rooms.

****

Deep down under her feet in the rooms and corridors of the dungeons all was silent. The atmospere was more than eerie and unpleasent as there was no noise of the students and even the Bloody Baron seemed to sleep somewhere or was terrorising someone in the upper castle. Only in one part of the whole maze two people were stirring.

Severus Snape was bending over the lifeless form of Minerva Mconagall and tried in vain to wake her up. After she had lost consciousness he had carried her to his private quarters and had laid her down on his bed. Now he felt for her pulse and for her forehead. He was all but satisfied with his results. Her pulse was racing and she seemed to have temperature – in fact she was glowing.

„Minerva... Minerva... wake up, please... Minerva.", he tried again and shook her slightly and cautiously not to harm her anymore. Minerva groaned but did not wake up.

Severus sat down and thought. He had tried to concoct a simple potion, but somehow all had gone wrong. Why? Someone had switched a few of his potions. But who and again - why? He looked again at Minerva right beside him and was shockd as he saw that her skin started to turn blue. He jumped to his feet.

Her fever seemed to get worse the more minutes passed and even the blue colour deepened. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. Severus opened her jacket and took it together with her shoes off. Then hurried and took some cold cloths to cool her down a bit. Under his breath he cursed Poppy Pomfrey for being away when there was an emergency right now.

Severus sat down rigth beside Minerva and forced himself to think properly. Someone had clearly switched his potions. But he did not know what was really in the bottles he had used. He looked back at Minerva, The blue colour still inensified – she clearly needed an antidote. So Severus changed the cloths and hurried out of the room to check what he had really concocted and what antidote he had to use. As he left the room he hoped that Minerva's condition would not get worse.

So the second chapter is up. I hope you like it and of course I have nothing against reviews telling me what you think about it. ;-D


	3. Green

The Poisonous Jealousy

Leta McGotor

Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing. _**You are great! ;-D**_

Chapter 3: Green

Sibyll Trelawney was nervous. Surely, she had been nervous nearly all the time in the last year or years or so, but now she was really on edge. She strode from one end of her rooms to the other and back again. From time to time she looked at the small kettle that hung above her fire and in wich a clear liquid was bubbling.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Sibyll turned around, losing nearly all the colour of her face. Slowly she went to the door and asked with a trembling voice: „Who... Who's there?"

„Sibyll, it's me, Pomona. Do you remember you asked about some herbs you wanted to have for your lessons."

„Oh yes, of course I knew that.", she answered. She opeend the door just a few inches.

„I am so sorry but my Inner Eye tells me that it would be most unfortunate if you came in. So,... you have the herbs?"

„Didn't you see me bring them up?" Pomona Sprout asked mockingly.

„One can't always work with the Inner Eye, as one would frighten others with this gift." Pomona rolled her eyes.

„Here are your herbs. For which part do you need them anyway? Not for your tea time, isn't it?"

The ways of a seer are unfathomable. Thank you." She closed the door hurriedly again. Pomona stared at it for some moments, shrugged and went down the stairs again.

She wondered. Somehow all people she met behaved in a curious way. Why was Rolanda so irritated, Sibyll even more funny than otherwise, Minerva had vanished and even Albus behaved as if he could not go to a meeting alone – was he Headmaster or had Minerva become Hedmistress without her noticing? Pomona shruggged. Maybe tomorrow all would be normal again.

***

Sibyll had bolted her door in the meantime. She couldn't risk anyone intruding on her. Carefully she examined the herbs. She had never been able to distinguish herbs and plants and all the other green things there were. But she was lucky now. Pomona had marked all the herbs so she knew which one to use.

Sibyll took half oft the leaves and went to the kettle above the fire. The liquid was still bubbling comfortably. She stirred once or twice before she put the herbs in it and stirred again. The liquid turned green.

Sibyll returned to her table and sat down on her sofa, looking thougthfull. Then she closed her eyes and smiled. She had got the herbs from Pomona and had secretly taken some ingredients from Severus without im noticing. All went as planned.

***

Severus Snape was standig over a small kettle in his rooms. Around him stood several tables which were all covered with different sizes bottles in different colours and forms. On two chairs and on the floor lay several rolls of parchment, books and here and there a quill. One of those Severus held between his lips while he stirred with his right hand in the kettle and with the other one was holding another roll of parchment which was covered with words and numbers, many of them crossed out again.

Severus sighed, took the quill an crossed out another word and two numbers. He turned around and went to the bed. Minerva was still unconscious. The blue colour of her skin was stil intensifying, her breathing was somewhat laboured. Severus touched her cheeks and her forehead and shook his head.

Then he turned around again and stared at the tables. He had tried all possibilties he could think of, but still he had not found the antidote. Several thougths raced through his head. In his mind he saw himself concocting the other potion and tried to remember which ingredient was not what it was supposed to be.

He stood up, looked again at Minerva and went over to the tables. Somewhere there was the solution to all this trouble, but where?

***

Albus Dumbledore sat at a huge table in the Ministry. Around him there were the Minister of Magic himself, two secretaries and 4 members of the school board. The last ones were not interested at all what was happening at this meeting and Albus could not be really cross with them, because as the board of governors they already knew about all the things that were spoken about.

The secretaries wrote and wrote and wrote, they even scribbled when nobody was speaking at all and Albus wondered whether they really put all that was said down or were just doodling around. Then there was the Minister himself and was asking question after question. Why had they bought new brooms? Why did they need such an amount of potion ingredients? What did they do with all the plants that were ordered half a year ago? How many students did they have right at the moment? How many students were in the diffrent houses? Had there been an increase or a decrease in illnesses? How was the number of Qudditch injuries developing? And so on...

It seemed to go on for hours and Albus really was bored. From time to time he sighed and aswered: „As I have already told you..." „As you can see in this chart..." „As you can read in this report..." „As I informed you half a year ago..."

Albus felt worse than a radio with a repeating charm on it. He wished he had some hot and very strong coffee, because as it grew dark he had to yawn several times and the Minister shot him angry glances and seemed to be even slower on the uptake afterwards. The new way of torture.

He sighed again. Where was Minerva, he wonderd and thought. Did something happen to her? For hours he had not had the slightest sign of her and he deeply hoped that all was right and she had just forgotten about the meeting and was doing something else instead.

Albus shook his head and this thoughts vanished. He forced himself to concentrate on the new questions of the Minister, hoping that it would be soon over.

***

Slowly and carefully Severus let one drop fall into his potion. He had not managed to count the many attempts he had started, but it had been many. But now he was positive that this time all had gone right as planned, if you could put it like that.

Indeed the potion turned green and stopped bubbling abruptly. Severus sighed, filled one bottle and went to Minerva who was still lying on his bed. He had needed quite a time to figure out which ingedients had been wrong, but finally he had managed it all right.

Carefully he sat down next to Minerva and stroked her hair softly. Then he moved her head slightly an put the little bottle to her lips. A soft groan escaped them, before she swallowed the contents of the phial. Carefully Severus layed her down again and waited.

The potion seemed to work immediately. The blue colour of Minerva's skin began to lighten and slowly to vanish, her breathing eased at once. Severus felt for her pulse, which was now at a normal pace back again. He was relieved and even smiled softly when he felt for her forehead and realised that her temperature was also falling. He was glad that the potion was working that well. Usually such a high dosed antidote worked very slowly.

Half an hour later Minerva began to stir softly. Severus who had not left her side in case something unusual would happen reached for her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around a confused look on her face. Then her eyes fell on Severus who seemed to held his breath.

"Severus... What.... what happened?", she asked quietly.

"Well, you were hit by a potion. Do you remember the explosion? How do you feel?"

"Explosion?" she closed her eyes and continued. "The potion... it was bubbling and... and it looked funny... Did it really explode? Why?" Severus hesitated. "Severus?" Minerva had opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"Someone has... the ingredients were mixed up." Minerva wrinkled her forehead and starred at him.

"How do you feel?", Severus asked again.

"I... well." She tried to sit up while he supported her. Suddenly Minerva's face darkened.

"What?", he asked noticing her expression. "What is wrong?"

"I... I cannot move my legs." She answered staring at her feet. "I can't even feel them."

So that's it. The next chapter is finished. The story will be continued, of course. Surely I would be the **happiest one alive if you reviewed** and told me what you think about it. I answer if it is possible – **so if you have questions, ideas, suggestions**... ;-D _**THANKS**_


	4. Red

**The Poisonous Jealousy**

Leta McGotor

Okay, the next chapter is up. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapters. I hope you like this one, too. :-D

Chapter 4: Red

Albus Dumbledore had always been a somewhat patient man. He had never said no to anyone who wanted to have a question answered twice. Tonight he had still been patient but with every hour his impatience grew worse. When he had first thought that the meeting had been finally over it had been well past midnight. But he had been glad that all questions were answered now. He had risen to his feet then, had nearly collected all his papers when the Minister stopped him, again with a silly question.

Albus had always thought that there were no stupid or silly questions, but tonight he changed his opinion. There were indeed stupid questions, especially when they were asked right in this meeting by exactly this Minister. So the meeting went on, not for a few minutes as one might expect with only „one last question", but for hours. When he finally emerged from the depth of the Ministry the day was dawning. Albus sighed. Rarely did he have such a horrid night.

Albus apparated to Hogwarts hoping for a hot cup of his special cocoa and a few hours in his bed before he had to rise again. When he vanished near the Ministry he did not know that something other than his bed would await him.

***

It was still dark in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one, not even the Bloody Baron was moving around. All was quiet, in every room, in every corner. Was it really? No.

In one room the light of the candles was still glowing as they had for the whole night. The floor was littered with several books, half open, shut or carelessly put in a corner. Severus Snape was sitting on the edge of his bed reading another book, leafing through it and reading again. Beside him on the bed lay Minerva McGonagall, also having a book next to her and several others piled right beside her. But she was not reading. Minerva had fallen asleep an hour or two ago and Severus had carefully pulled the blanket around her.

It was right in this moment that Severus closed the book in his hands with a loud shut shaking his head in the progress. He stood up and went to one of the shelves that were filled with a vast amount of different sized and aged books. With his fingers he ran along the backs of them.

Behind him Minerva opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her whole body and trying to sit up, grimacing while doing so. Severus turned around and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, it's... okay, with the exception of..." She nodded in the direction of her legs and pushed the blanket aside. She stared at her legs and tried to move them. Nothing happened. She tried again her forehead wrinkling but without success. Exhausted she let herself fall back.

"Did you find anything?", she asked breathlessly as if she had run several miles. Severus who stood by shook his head.

"Not yet. I still hope that it is a situation just for a few hours. Usually the potion does not work this rapidly and maybe that's the reason for these side effects."

"You hope, but you are not sure?"

"I never had such a situation."

"But what did go wrong with your original potion? Did you put something wrong in it? Did you experiment with something?"

"No.", he said and turned around to his bookshelf again pretending being busy with looking for a new book.

"But what went wrong with it? You know what happened, so please, Severus, tell me." Minerva pleaded with him. For some reason it was important to her what had happened. She could barely remember standing near the cauldron at all and the explosion had been completely new to her.

Severus murmured something inaudible to her request and pulled another book from the shelf, opened it and closed it half a minute later.

"Severus, please." Silence, but after some minutes he answered reluctantly.

"There.... There were wrong ingredients in the bottles." He said but then was quiet again. Minerva starred at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said still with his back on her.

"Is it possible that there was a mistake with your orders. Maybe it was an accident." Severus turned around.

"Do you really think so?" He asked incredulously.

"Mmmhh.... Maybe. ... Do you have another explanation?"

"More than one."

"You mean....?" She sat up again, leaving her sentence unfinished hanging in the air.

"I don't know." He sighed and sat down next to her. "But right now I don't want to think about it. We have to cure you so you can walk again, not than this becomes a fixed situation with your legs." He looked at her, but Minerva ignored his last words.

"But if He tried to kill you via these ingredients.... We have to tell Albus."

"And then? He can' do anything. He can do nothing at all." Severus answered irritably.

"You mustn't go to those meetings again." Minerva declared and crossed her arms.

"I have no choice, have I. And besides, with all the information we have, it could be an accident. It really could be, you know." Minerva thought and moved her head from one side to the other.

"Maybe we think into the wrong direction. I mean, how long do you have such bottles. Half a year, a year, two? He would only have a chance if you had bought them a week or so ago, but that is not the case, is it?"

"No. The latest addition was half a year ago and He would have had plenty of chances to kill me until now. So I suppose you are right there." Severus said slowly thinking hard. "But I doubt a mistake with my orders, I usually open the bottles when they arrive and there was nothing wrong then, I believe."

"So it has to be someone within Hogwarts, someone who can get easily at your supplies."

"No one can get easily at my supplies", he snarled. Minerva raised an eyebrow and looked at him slightly amused.

"Of course not. What happened then when you told me the Weasley twins had stolen some of your ingredients or when you suspected Potter of doing the same? No one, eh?"

"I was wrong with the twins and Potter, well, he... he just managed it somehow. It was during my classes. And there are no classes now." He answered sulkily.

"No, but you don't know when the ingredients were swapped. Additionally you don't know your cupboard stood open, do you?"

"Well it is never really open apart from..."

"Apart from the times you are concocting something, I know and all the other know that, too. Then everyone could take something out and put something other in. You are so concentrated with just your potions that you forget all around you. You remember last time when I entered the room and you realised that I was there just in the moment when I stood right next to you?"

"That's not true"

"It is."

"No" Minerva rolled her eyes. "But we agree that it has to be someone within the castle, right? Right. So, as I can't really move we have all the time now to think about it properly or we could even build a trap and catch him or her red-handed."

"Sure, in your condition that would be the best solution." He said sarcastically. "And we need to cure..."

"I can't move my legs, but I am not petrified, Severus, and besides I still hope that this effect wears off after a while."

Severus sighed and looked at her. Surely he also hoped that but he was not really sure about that point. Minerva stared back at him and for once could read in his expression that he was worried. He took her hand in his and played absentmindedly with her fingers not saying anything. The silence seemed to stretch until breaking point.

"We need to find a cure for the case it does not wear off, you know."

"Yes, but until then let it be, please, if only to give me the impression that all is right." He bit his lip but nodded slowly after a moment or two.

"So let us think who it could be that changed your ingredients. So who was here within the last... days, I suppose?"

"Why the last days, not weeks?

"If someone has done it on purpose, then he would have to face the danger that some student or other is involved in a catastrophe. So I expect we should concentrate on the last days for the moment. We have to start somewhere."

***

So, that's all right for the moment. Please, tell me what you think about it – just press the button underneath. ;-D


	5. White

The Poisonous Jealousy

Leta McGotor

Chapter 5: White

„So, I think the list is completed now... Yes, I am sure", said Minerva McGonagall sitting on the bed of the Potions Master in the dungeons. In one hand she held a quill, in the other a parchment which bore a long list of names, dates and times. Suddenly the parchment was pulled out of her hand. Severus Snape stood right beside her with two books in his hands. He had pulled at the list and was now scanning it.

"It is just the size we can manage all right, isn't it?", he said sarcastically and gave the list back to her. In fact there were so many things on the parchment, that it seemed completely unthinkable to go through it. "Can't you make a shorter one?"

"Surely I can. This is only the first one for an overview. If you had read a bit, even the heading as it is, then you would know that. And it is obvious that the dates are for the purpose of shrinking it. I thought you were able to realise that." Minerva snapped back.

"I do and I have."

"No you haven't or you would not have asked such a stupid thing."

"I did not ask anything at all." He retorted while he sorted through a pile of books that waited on a table for him. But he gave it up nearly immediately and looked at his watch.

"I'm going to see whether Albus is in his office yet."

"Why?"

"Why? Because.... Because... We have to inform him about this."

"No we haven't. At least we don't have to tell him all."

"What do you mean with that?"

"What do you think he will do when he knows about this" She gestured in the direction of her legs. "He will not be pleased. You will go through this list wit him and maybe he will follow the ideas we already excluded and I... He is going to transfer me to the Hospital Wing and there I will have to wait for Poppy to come back and will never come out of it again. Besides he is always so worried."

"Yes." Severus answered slowly. "But we have to inform him that something happened. His ideas about who it could be are probably more than accurate. He could help us, you know."

"Well okay, but he does not have to know about... about me. Tell him that the potion exploded and that nothing and nobody was harmed."

"That's not exactly true."

"But it serves the moment. If it does not wear of then we can tell him, but until then he does not have to know. Please, Severus. Let me stay here. Poppy would sent me to St Mungo's and ... and... I hate it there. Please." Severus looked at her sceptically debating with himself which way was the right one to go. After a few moments he sighed. Somehow her pleading gave him a twinge in the heart.

"Okay, but at the end of the week we are going to tell him at the latest. But now I am going to inform him about the rest of it." He stated pressed softly her shoulder and left the room closing the door behind him.

Minerva waited a few minutes. When she was sure that he would not come back immediately she put the quill and the parchment away and pulled back the blanket that was put around her legs. She stared at them hard, concentrating on her left foot and one of her toes. She tried to move it. Nothing happened. She tried again with all her strength trying to will her toe to move. All colour left her face. She bit on her lips and held her breath. After a short time Minerva sank back into the cushions, completely exhausted and stared at the ceiling. What if this was a permanent situation?

***

Albus Dumbledore yawned widely. He felt sleepy and his sole wish was his warm and cosy bed. But now he was standing right in front of the door that led directly to Minerva's rooms. He knocked and waited for a response. He knew that she was usually awake at his time of the morning. She had always been an early riser. It even seemed that in invisible hand forced her to stand up early.

But this morning he did not receive an answer. Albus knocked again and waited, but nothing happened. He looked puzzled at his watch and back at the door. All was silent. Albus' brain started working. It was not like Minerva to not come to an official meeting without saying so before or to not answer the door at a time when she usually was in her rooms fully awake. He got a funny feeling in is stomach. Maybe something had indeed happened to her. He knocked again, anxiously awaiting a response.

***

Severus stood cursing in front of the headmaster's office. He had expected to find Albus there, but that had not been the case. Where was the man when he was needed? Severus turned around and strode down the corridor. When he turned around a corner he ran into something solid which knocked him back so that he had to steady himself against the next wall.

"Ah Severus", said an all to familiar voice. He looked up. Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of him steadying himself against the wall the same way Severus himself did. "I am so sorry, I did not see you" Severus simply shrugged.

"As a matter of fact I was looking for you:", he stated straightening himself.

"What happened exactly? Please, do tell me all the details" Severus gaped at him.

"So, you already know? Who told you about it? It's really important you know so that Minerva can shorten her list of suspects." Albus raised his brows.

"List of suspects? What are you talking about?"

"You... you do know what happened, don't you" Severus asked tentatively scolding himself mentally for begin so hasty.

"I don't know anything. The meeting in the ministry ended just a few hours ago and now I was looking for Minerva. I thought she might be up yet, as she usually rises early and she had not been there... Did something happen, something ... bad?" Albus paled slightly.

"Well,... yes maybe... that means. There... there was an explosion."

"An explosion?! Was somebody hurt? Where?" Albus asked while the rest of colour had left his face.

"We had better not discuss this topic right here." Severus said with his eyes on Filch's cat that had turned around the corner right this moment. Albus followed his gaze, wrinkled his forehead and nodded.

Two minutes later both had arrived at Albus' office. After offering Severus a seat Albus sat down behind his desk preparing for the worst. Thousands of questions raced through his head one faster that the other. Severus strode through the room several times before he stayed in front to f the desk and leaned on it.

"Yesterday there was an explosion down in the dungeons. It happened when I was concocting a simple potion. I discovered that somebody had switched several ingredients clearly with the aim of a huge catastrophe. Now Minerva and I try to single out who could have switched them We already have a list of suspects but maybe you have other ideas."

"Was someone hurt? Are you feeling well, Severus?"

"I stood a little side when it happened, no damage done." He answered but did not look up in case that Albus would see in his eyes that he did not tell the whole truth. Albus in the meantime put his fingertips together.

"You are sure that someone switched the ingredients, I expect. It surely could not have been a student some way or other?" Severus shook his head.

"We have limited the list a great deal already. We are sure that it has to be someone within the school as it is clearly obvious that He is not involved. That means if you do not have other information...."

"No, Voldemort would not turn to such an instrument if her tried to get rid of you. There are ways that would be easier for him, more comfortable and... well, more to his taste." Albus stressed the last words to avoid to say "a lot funnier".

"Someone within the school" Albus murmured. "I can't imagine that someone here would have the intention of killing you, but it could have been an accident." Severus rolled his eyes. He knew that he did not want to argue with Albus whether one of his colleagues could have switched the ingredients on purpose. Albus always believed the best of people.

"So you do have already a list of... possibilities?"

"Yes, Minerva has it."

"Where is she? I have not seen her since the day before yesterday."

"She is waiting in the dungeons."

"Then we should go there so I can see the scene of the crime." Albus smiled softly and stood up. Both went down the stairs to the dungeons, Severus contemplating how to warn Minerva so that Albus would not see the problem right now.

"Minerva, I have found Albus. He has come with me" He called out loudly hoping that she would react quickly. Indeed when he opened the door, Minerva was sitting in one of his armchairs looking expectantly at them both holding the list in her hands. Severus wrinkled his forehead. How had she managed the way from his bedroom to his sitting room without being able to move her legs?

"Ah there you are Minerva. I have to admit that I was quite worried when you did not turn up yesterday."

"Well I... I couldn't come because I... I had to help here. I'm sorry Albus that you had to go alone. I hope it went well?

"Yes all is well. Severus just told me about the explosion. So you already have a list of those who could have accidentally have switched the ingredients?

"Accidentally"

"My dear, you are not assuming that someone within the castle would really try to kill someone other here, do you?" Minerva stared at him unbelievingly and was lost for words.

"Maybe you should look at the room first, Albus." Severus came to her rescue.

"Surely." He went out of the room. Severus hurried to Minerva, bent down and laid on of his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't argue with him about that point you know how he is." He whispered.

"Yes, but how can one be so blind?" She answered. Severus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"How did you get here?"

"You don't want to know that, really. But it was a combination of spells, luck and physical strength. I can use my arms and the rest of my body, you know. I was already in this room when I heard you – so I was very lucky today." Severus nodded and Albus returned.

"It looks like a greater explosion. You are sure that you are not hurt in any way?"

"Sure.", Minerva answered. "So, we had better continue wit this list, hadn't we?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

" So, the suspects are..."

"Don't call them suspects, my dear." Minerva rolled her eyes and she felt Severus' grip on her shoulder. She sighed.

"The possible people to cause that are: Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, you Albus, Argus Filch, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hoch, Sibyll Trelawney, Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfrey and me. I expect we can exclude you Severus, as you are the harmed one." Albus shook his head.

"Filius is on holiday, as well as Irma and Poppy."

"I know, but as we don't know when the ingredients were switched there is the possibility that one of them did it before they went away. It would even be better to hide that..."

"Why should they do something like that. No one of them has anything to do with the ingredients."

"No other than me has anything to do with my ingredients but they were switched nevertheless." Severus snapped.

"So, we have finally reached the point where it is obvious that it could have been done on purpose, have we." Minerva said and Albus shook again his head.

***

So, this chapter is finished. I know it is longer than the others before but I can't update for more that a week now, because I have **several examinations** now. But afterwards I will update again. **I hope you like it so far. ;-D**


	6. Brown

**The Poisonous Jealousy**

Leta McGotor

Hello there, my examinations are finished for now and I can go on writing. Thanks to all those who read, reviewed and put the story (or even me) on their favourite or alert list. :-D

**Chapter 6: Brown**

The whole morning Minerva McGonagall sat on the sofa in Severus' rooms. Albus had returned to his office and afterwards to his bedroom as he had not slept at all the last night. Severus was standing in the middle of an assemble of potion ingredients and was sorting through them. Minerva looked at him.

„Did you find anything new?", she asked him with her quill poised above the parchment in her hands.

„Well", he answered and his forehead wrinkled. „If I'm not mistaken, and that is nearly impossible here, the damage has been done in the last two days, as there is one ingredient switched which I bought just then. Does it help your list?" Minerva scanned down her list and crossed a few names out. After several minutes she looked up again.

„Yes, it does. There are only the following suspects..."

„Don't let Albus hear you" She grimaced.

„Well then the persons who accidentally switched you ingredients after creeping secretly into you rooms without any permission at all with a motive we don't know – of course that could happen to anyone." Minerva said sarcastically. „But now, the _suspects_ are the following: Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Argus Filch, Rubeus Hagrid, Sibyll Trelawney, Albus Dumbledore, you and me."

"I believe we can cross out the last three. I have no desire right at the moment to kill myself and you would have left immediately the dungeons seeing that I experimented with the ingredients you had switched. Also I am sure that Albus can't be the one, as I doubt that he has a dark and secret desire to get rid of us. He would use other methods."

"Quite acceptable. So, what do you think about the others? Hagrid for example?"

"Hagrid? Well, he is to big of an oaf that he could..."

"Severus!"

"You know what I mean. He is ... so.... he is not the one. He is too much like he is." Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"But he has carried out certain important plans, so you can't declare that he is missing the intellect."

"Anyway I would have seen him, as one can hardly overlook him."

"Yes, but then you could have seen Pomona or Rolanda or Argus as well as they have not the height of mice."

"Okay, who else? He sat down next to her on the sofa and looked over her shoulder down at the list."

"Pomona would have asked me if she wanted something and she has no other motive. She is a Hufflepuff."

"Means what?", snapped Minerva turning her head around to look at him and found his face just inches from hers. She looked in his eyes and was lost immediately. For some moments she was speechless, just stared at him as he stared at her. A sudden knock on the door took them both back to reality. Severus stood and went to the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Pomona. You wanted some herbs, do you remember?" Without answering he opened the door and Pomona Sprout entered the room with her usual smile plastered all over her face and some stains of dirt on her clothes.

"So, good morning to you , Severus. Oh Minerva, good morning. Do you know that Albus was looking for you?" She put the herbs down onto the table.

"Yes, I was... I had other things to do, but I already met him."

"I feel like a postman these days. Everyone wants some herbs right now. I don't know why. Is there anything out of the ordinary and nobody told me?"

"Who else wanted to have some herbs?"

"Oh, it was Sibyll. I expect she needs them for her lessons, but I don't know. Not all herbs are suitable for tea, you now and I wonder what she will do with the rest of them. I hope she knows what she is doing." Pomona shrugged. "If you need something else, just ask, will you?" She turned to Severus who was still standing right beside the door.

"Sure."

"Then, good bye to you both.", she left and Severus closed the door.

"She is not the one, that at least was obvious. She was not surprised to see me alive."

"Yes. What do you think about Sibyll needing herbs?" Minerva asked while she crossed out Pomona Sprout on her list.

"It is indeed curious. Why does she need herbs with the exception of her teas? Is there anything else in Divination one needs herbs for? I don't know, I never had Divination." He let himself fall onto the sofa again.

"I had for a year or so. I hated it. But there is nothing else with herbs. She needs them for something else and it will be your task to find out."

"My task?" He looked incredulously at her. Minerva smiled. "She has a weak point concerning you. For ages she has tried to tell you your future and she never had the chance. You could use that now."

"You are sure you are a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin?" Minerva just smiled and leaned a bit closer to him.

"Nothing is really what it seems, is it?" - What did she mean with that? Severus wondered and looked at her completely puzzled. A strand of her hair had come lose and had fallen into her face. Severus slowly pushed it aside, brushing her skin slightly with his fingertips. Minerva held her breath. They were so close.

Slowly they reduced the space between them until their lips brushed against each other and they ended in a soft kiss, which slowly increased in intensity. Minerva let the parchment and the quill slip from her hands and put her arms around Severus' neck while he pulled her towards him.

The time seemed to have stopped right at that moment and seemed to held its breath. They both departed with the need of oxygen and looked at each other, not able to say anything. Slowly Severus lowered his head and kissed her again. It felt so right to do so.

***

It was more than an hour later that Severus started to make his way to Sibyll Trelawney's rooms. He had tried to persuade Minerva to come with him, but as she still could not move her legs and she had argued that he would have more success without her, he had finally gone alone – due to the last hour with a new spring in his step.

When he had reached the door that led to Sibyll's private rooms he knocked and waited impatiently. After several moments he heard some movements on the other side and a minute later she opened the door a few inches. When she saw who had knocked she shrieked and tried to close the door in his face, but Severus was quicker that her and pushed the door open.

Entering the room a strong smell of different herbs and liquids came to his nose. He looked around and saw a small cauldron hanging above the fire. He looked questioningly at Sibyll who bit her upper lip and pressed herself against the next wall, frightened and hoping that the wall would swallow her.

With a few strides Severus reached the cauldron and looked inside. In it was a dark brown liquid in which several herbs were swimming. Severus raised his eyebrow and turned around to face Sibyll once more. While doing so he scanned over the different bottles and the rest of plants that were scattered over one of her many little tables in the room.

"So, I expect we had better have a serious conversation about that right now.", he said quietly. Sibyll's knees went weak and she sank whimpering to the floor.

***

After Severus had left the room Minerva leaned back, closed her eyed and sighed. Remembering the last hour a smile crept over her face. Several long moments she didn't move, then she opened her eyes again. Her gaze went to the quill and the parchment that had slipped her fingers and was now lying on the floor. Slowly she bent down and cursed silently. She was still unable to move her legs.

She leaned back again and stared at her feet. Breathing slowly she tried again to move the smallest possible part. Nothing happened. She tried again with all the strength she could muster. But again it was in vain. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. Thoughts raced through her head. What would happen if she would never again be able to move her legs?

Minerva looked up again. "No", she said to herself and gritted her teeth concentrating again on her legs while a tear run slowly down her cheek and dropped into nothingness.

***

So, that's it right for now. I hope you like it and tell me so, or if you don't like it tell me nevertheless –_ I am going to answer to every review. ;-D_


	7. Violet

The Poisonous Jealousy

Leta McGotor

So, here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A big THANK YOU goeas to all who have read and reviewed or put this story or even me on the favourites list.

**Chapter 7: Violet**

Severus closed the door behind him. The questioning had lasted longer that he had expected due to the fact that Sybill's thoughts were more than just confused. The worst part had been the whimpering at the beginning when he had done nothing at all. But within minutes she had started crying and pleading as if she expected him to torture and kill her – her behaviour had tempted him a lot at that moment.

He had not needed long to know that Sibyll had not been the one who had switched the ingredients on purpose but probably by pure accident. He had felt helpless. What should he do with a crying and pleading woman when he needed to make sure that she had indeed switched the bottles? He had sighed. Why was he always the one that performed the donkey work? Slowly he had gone to her and helped her to stand.

"I didn't ... didn't want to steal your ingredients:", she had wept. "But I... I needed them so... so ... desperately."

"Sit down." He had ordered and added "Please" to sound a bit less frightening, what resulted in the effect that Sibyll looked even more panic-stricken.

For half an hour he had tried to convince her to tell him why she needed all these ingredients or what she had done with the bottles in his cupboard that she had not needed. He had asked her whether she remembered to have switched anything, but all had been in vain as she had wept more and more and had become hysterical.

Severus then had given up with questioning her this way but had succumbed to using his legilimentic skills. That had indeed worked well with Sibyll as she had never even heart of Occlumentic. So Severus had collected several information, some of which he did not want to know – she wanted a potion to polish her Inner Eye, so that she would be better skilled than her ancestors and be adored.

But the most important fact was that Sibyll had not switched the ingredients neither on purpose nor by accident. Severus was puzzled when he made his way back to the dungeons. If it had not been Sibyll, who else? He tried to remember Minerva's list. But all that came to his mind was the woman herself not her list. Severus smiled softly but stopped himself immediately, not that anybody would see him this way.

***

Minerva sat on the sofa in Severus' rooms and read a book. She had tried several times to move her legs, but nothing had happened with the exception of the headache she had got after the fourth attempt. So she had levitated some books from the shelves along the walls to occupy her mind while waiting for Severus – although her mind was successfully occupied by the man himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Minerva looked up slightly confused. Severus would not knock on his own door. Minerva sat still so that the visitor would assume that nobody was there and would hopefully go again. After a minute the person knocked again and Minerva waited.

To her astonishment the door opened slowly. At top speed Minerva transfigured herself into a cat and crouched behind a cushion as fast as her legs would permit – the book fell to the ground. A figure entered slowly the room and closed the door silently. Then the person looked quickly around. Not seeing anybody the woman went to the potions cupboard.

Minerva watched as Rolanda Hooch took a few bottles out, emptied them and put something different in them. Afterwards she put the bottles back to the places she had found them and smiled to herself. Minerva shook her head and transfigured herself back.

"What do you think you are doing there, Rolanda?", she asked sharply. The other witch froze. Slowly she turned around and saw Minerva sitting on the edge of the sofa. All colour left her face for one moment, but faster than lightning it became redder and redder and she clenched her fists.

"I should have known.", she said through gritted teeth. Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"What should you have known? Why did you switch the ingredients?

"Why? You tell me you don't know?", she laughed and it sounded crazy and not at all like Rolanda. "Why? Because of you." She spat.

"Me?"

"Yes, calling yourself a friend one can confirm in. And he is nothing better if he can be blinded such easily."

"Rolanda, what are you talking about?"

"I told you, didn't I? That I cannot sleep anymore, not properly eat, not really think... that I cannot live without him." Minerva stared and suddenly it dawned on her.

"You mean Severus is.... he is the one you have fallen in love with?"

"Yes. But he doesn't even so much as look at me. He always looks at you though. I am nothing beside you and it's time that someone paid for that.", she shrieked and pulled her wand. Only a second later Minerva ducked and went to the floor while a spell soared past her head.

She tried to look above the sofa, but as her legs stayed firmly where they were, she was unable to see anything. Rolanda meanwhile went slowly around a chair and the desk and Minerva felt the desk in her back as she watched a crazy smile playing around the lips of her friend.

Rolanda raised her wand and sent another spell right at Minerva, who performed instantly a shieldcharm that knocked her opponent backwards.

"Rolanda, please. You don't really know what you are doing. That's crazy. Calm yourself and we can talk about it." Minerva tried to reason. She did not want to hurt one of her best friends, but if she was attacked furthermore....

"Talk? I DO NOT WANT TO TALK", she screamed while Minerva tried to get into a better position so she could at least see the other one properly. In her mind she cursed her still not moving legs. Suddenly Rolanda stopped screaming and looked at her.

"What's happened to you, eh? Stand up. Come, STAND UP!"

"Rolanda."

"Stand up! Expelliarmus!" Minerva felt her wand fly away. How could she have been so inattentive. "Stand up!"

"I... I can't."

"That's obvious, isn't it?. I don't know what you are playing at, but it does not work with me. You know someone has to pay.... yes, someone has to pay... someone" She said half aloud but more to herself. "Someone has to pay." Rolanda raised her wand and opened her mouth to say an incantation, but which one they will never know.

Right at this moment the door had opened and no other than Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore had entered the room. Having heard Rolanda's screaming in the corridor they had been prepared for the worst. With a simple spell her wand was flying away and she looked open-mouthed at the two men who were both pointing their wands at her.

"Rolanda, please calm down. We will find a solution for this. We can help you with whatever it is." Albus said with a kind and soothing voice but without putting his wand away.

"NO, I DON'T NEED HELP, I DON'T WANT:"

"Minerva, please, come here, but slowly." Minerva shook her head "Come here" Albus repeated not taking his eyes off Rolanda.

"I... I can't."

"What?"

"She can't move an inch without help." Rolanda laughed hysterically clearly being out of her mind. Minerva looked at her friend. She had never seen her this way nor expected to. Suddenly she felt a hand pull her from the spot she was sitting. Carefully Severus lifted her onto his arms.

"RIGHT, just taker her away and GO – GO YOU... YOU... I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" Severus left the room without looking back. They could hear Rolanda's shrieks through the whole corridor.

So that's that. **I hope you like it- please tell me what you think**. The next chapter will probably the last one then, as nearly all is solved by now. ;-D


	8. Orange

**The Poisonous Jealousy **

Leta McGotor

Chapter 8: Orange

So, this is indeed the last chapter of this story. **I want to thank** all the ones who managed it to read this far. An especially **huge thank you and hug** goes to all who reviewed and / or put my story (or even me) on their favourite and alert lists.

Minerva was sitting in front of the fire in her own rooms. Although they were right in the middle of a hot summer she felt cold and shivered. While looking into the flames she thought back what had happened in the last three hours. She could not ban Rolanda's screams from her mind and her words repeated themselves over and over again.

Again and again she shook her head. How could she have been so blind? Rolanda was her best friend and she had not even so much as guessed that her feelings considered Severus. She had spoken with Pomona after she had left the dungeons and she had been visibly shocked and had rushed to see whether she could help in any way. Minerva had ignored the questioning look she had got from her as to why Severus was carrying her, when they had met her then.

A knock sounded on her door and Minerva tried to stand up to answer it. Cursing her legs again (she had lost count of how often she had done that in the last day) she called out to the stranger to enter. Pomona Sprout opened the door and entered the room.

"Pomona." Minerva exclaimed in surprise. The other woman nodded and sat herself in the chair on the opposite side.

"I have tried to speak with Rolanda." She stated in a hoarse voice.

"And?" Pomona shook her head.

"Albus asked me to give her something so she could calm down. Poppy is still on holiday , you know. It worked fairly well and now she is devastated about how she reacted, as is clearly logical."

"She was not in her right mind. She should not blame herself."

"I know but that doesn't matter to her. She wants to leave Hogwarts immediately."

"No." Minerva looked shocked.

"Yes. I tried to talk her out of it, but she said she would not change her mind for love or money. She meant that this had indeed been her plan all along." Pomona shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"What plan?"

"To substitute the ingredients and than to go. She hadn't imagined that something would happen while she was still here. She even has a new job in France where she trains some groups of children how to fly and how to best play Quidditch. She has it all planned out."

"But..."

"She has already resigned and she seems quite happy with this solution right at the moment. Really, she told me." Pomona smiled disarmingly.

"But she has lived in Hogwarts for the greatest part of her life. She can't just leave now. Hogwarts is her home as it is yours and mine. She cannot be serious. I mean... she is probably still out of her mind. Three hours have passed since. I believe if she slept over that matter a night or so, she would see that her decision is indeed foolish."

"Rarely I have seen her that clear."

"But..."

"No "buts", Minerva. Maybe it is for the best. How could she stay here with you and Severus still around and she seems to like her new job."

Minerva stared unseeingly into the flames. She felt even colder that before. Her mind was furiously searching for another solution but a part of her knew that this battle was lost before it even had started.

"Minerva?... Minerva?"

"Hmm?" She looked back at Pomona.

"What happened to your legs?" Minerva stared down at them.

"Nothing.", she lied.

"You had better not lie to me. You know I have my ways of finding out." Pomona smiled in her friendly manner and raised a finger as if she was scolding a five-year old.. "And it is always better to tell the truth if the other one already knows what has happened." Her grin broadened.

"It was just an accident. I do not blame Rolanda. She didn't know that..."

"I never said something about that. I want to know whether you are still unable to move them."

"Yes."

"That's good news. I thought as much." Pomona sprang to her feet while Minerva looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"Just wait, just wait and see.", answered the other witch who was right at the door at that moment. With an encouraging nod she left the room leaving an utterly bewildered Minerva behind.

***

Half an hour later there was again a knock on the door. Minerva had not left her place in the meantime. For one she could not but she did not want either. She still wondered what Pomona had meant and she still contemplated other possible solutions how to prevent Rolanda Hooch from leaving. She did not want to loose her best friend – her former best friend? – for ever. As she called to enter she was again surprised as no other that Rolanda Hooch herself entered the room.

"Hello Minerva.", she said and managed a soft smile which faded only seconds later from her face. "May I sit down?", she asked as Minerva had not reacted in any way.

"Yes, of course." Minerva started from her reverie.

"I... I wanted to apologise." Rolanda started as she sat on the smallest possible bit of the chair, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, I am the one who has to apologise. I should have seen what was going on."

"I didn't tell you, did I? So how could I expect you to know?"

"As a friend I should have known."

"Not when you are in love with the same man." Rolanda smiled softly. "But I have to apologise for my behaviour. I was... I don't know how I even could think about something like that."

"It was the lack of sleep." Minerva answered to lighten the atmosphere. Rolanda laughed.

"Maybe.", she said grinning.

"Pomona told me that you want to leave. Is there no other solution?"

"No. I can't swear that I will not try again what I have done now, so it is the best way. Anyway in France I can do the whole day what I love to do. So don't worry." She waved her hand.

"But..."

"I couldn't stand it to see you both happy." She answered and looked crestfallen. "And I would have left anyway. I have signed the contract last week. So there is no one to blame. But there is still another point."

"Which one?"

"Your legs. You really cannot move them?" Minerva shook her head. "I am so terribly sorry. If I could have prevented..."

"No. Let it rest, Rolanda. But I have just one other request."

"Any."

"Stay in touch, will you?"

"I really can't believe you. I nearly killed you two times in a row. I tried to hurt Severus as badly as was possible and you... you of all people want me to stay in touch? You are unbelievable. But okay, I will stay in touch." Minerva just shook her head and smiled.

***

It was late in the evening when Severus Snape made his way through the corridors in the upper castle. If one looked properly at him one would see a slight spring in his steps. But as he was indeed who he was no one dared to look properly or even make a sound as it was well past curfew. No one could guess that right at that evening he wouldn't even punish a single student who was out of bed (Potter would be the exception). Severus Snape had other plans for the rest of the night.

When he had reached a certain corridor or better a certain door he stopped, breathed deeply and conjured a bunch of roses (how classical). Then he knocked softly and heard the familiar voice calling to enter. He had been hoping that Minerva was still awake and he had been right about it.

When he entered the room he found Minerva still sitting how he had left her several hours before. She was sitting in a chair right in front of her fireplace with a book in her hand and a cup of tea on the table. Minerva looked up as Severus entered and a wide smile spread over her face. He put the roses down onto the table.

"I see you can help yourself." He nodded to her book and the cup of tea.

"Yes, you know women can be inventive."

"Not, that you get used to you situation." He answered and went around her chair so that he stood directly behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"If I have to. I just need to find a way to move without making a fool of myself." She joked slightly and turned around in her seat.

"Maybe I have the solution for that." Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Severus waved a little vial in front of Minerva's eyes.

"I have to admit that it was indeed Pomona's idea but I put it into action and so this is the solution to all your problems or, at least, to the most pressing one at the moment. Try it."

Minerva looked sceptical at the little vial that contained an orange liquid. She shook it slightly and the content began to swirl. She opened it. It smelled like orchids in a summer breath as she raised it to her face. Minerva swallowed the content in one go and shuddered as the cold liquid went down her throat like ice. Several seconds later she opened her eyes again.

"It is dreadful."

"I can't change that. But did it work?" She put the vial down and stared at her feet. For a split second Severus thought that all had gone wrong, that Pomona had thought about the wrong plants or something, but then he saw that Minerva moved one toe at first then the others then her whole foot. He sighed.

Slowly and unsteady Minerva stood up while Severus tried to help her. With baited breath he watched as she made one slow and careful step after the other. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, a smile spreading over her face.

"It's strange but... It worked.", she cheered and before he could react he felt Minerva's arms around him and her lips on his own. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her towards him. In this position they seemed to stand for eternity. It felt as if they were floating in the air, their surroundings vanishing in a whirlwind, as they enjoyed the presence of the other.

The breath they took as they finally parted was like a wakening-call to the world. But those two just looked and smiled at each other. Minerva nestled close to Severus and he pulled her protective and lovingly further to him planting soft kisses on her forehead. Minerva closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want to leave this spot for ever more.

"You know we can't stay this way forever.", she heard Severus whisper in her ear. Minerva opened her eyes and looked at him.

"But...", she started.

"There are two reasons for that.", Severus stated matter-of-factly. "The first one. You have to thank Pomona for her idea and her expansive knowledge about herbs and things – that can wait until tomorrow, I think. The other reason is the important one." Minerva raised her eyebrows in her typical way.

"Albus would hex me if you stressed your legs to long while standing here with me. So I would advise we move to another spot and into another position." With a smirk completely untypical all over his face he lifted her up, kissed her once more while Minerva put her arms around his neck and carried her towards the bedroom.

The End

So, that's it. I hope you like it although it is the last chapter. As always I enjoy reading reviews – so it would be great if you sent some. ;-D


End file.
